


Kim Minjeong as Your Girlfriend

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Romance, just girlfriend things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Having Kim Minjeong as your girlfriend is a once in a lifetime thing, and Yoo Jimin is here to tell you what it’s like.Originally posted on twitter. This is an edited version...I think.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 34





	Kim Minjeong as Your Girlfriend

Having Kim Minjeong as your girlfriend is a once in a lifetime thing, and Yoo Jimin is here to tell you what it’s like.

/////

_**“Hmm, if I had to name one thing I like about waking up before the others, it would have to be having the bathroom all to myself, but then I’d see Minjeong sleeping like a baby and she kind of overrules that.”** _

Jimin stares down lovingly on Minjeong’s sleeping figure. She really should be waking her up, along with Aeri and Ningning, but she looked so peaceful. It didn’t matter that her hair was a wild mess and that her mouth was slightly hanging open with drool running down the side, Minjeong still looked like a princess.

“Minjeong-ah,” Jimin softly caresses the younger girl’s face. “Time to get up.”

When she doesn’t get a response, she resolves to lightly patting Minjeong’s cheek.

“Minjeong-ah,” She says a little louder.

The patting seemed to work, judging by how Minjeong’s face turns into a scowl. Her hand weakly reaches to her face to stop Jimin’s patting before opening her eyes.

“It’s too early,” she whined, pulling the covers over her face.

“Yah, Baby, we’re gonna be late.” Jimin moves her hand to rub circles on the younger girl’s stomach.

When Minjeong doesn’t move, Jimin decides to try on her upstair neighbor, but when she turns to get up, she quickly jumps back on Minjeong’s bed. Aeri was already awake, looking down on them from her bunk.

“You both are disgustingly cute.”

“How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough.”

//////

_**“There are also times where I think I have the bathroom to myself...”** _

After their performance for Music Bank, they were immediately sent back to their dorm so they could rest well enough for their schedules the following day.

As far as Jimin knew, Aeri was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner, Ningning was tasked to clean their bedroom, and Minjeong was streaming concert videos on the TV. This meant that the bathroom was vacant. Jimin quietly slips into their bathroom, hoping to enjoy even ten minutes without hearing “Jimin-unnie this” or “Jimin-unnie that.”

The leader allows the warm water to run down her body, sighing at the comfort it gave to her muscles. She washes off the remainder of her makeup from earlier before grabbing her sponge scrub hanging by their tiled wall. After applying soap on the soft material, Jimin starts to hum a tune as she scrubs along her neck, slowly going down her torso.

When she reaches the back of her thighs, there was a knock on the door.

“Unnie, are you in there?” Jimin couldn’t really tell who it was, the voice was quite muffled.

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

Jimin found it odd that there was no response, but she continues washing herself anyway. She runs the water once more, closing her eyes and blindly washing the soap off. She makes sure to wash behind her ears,too, but her instincts were telling her that something was up.

Jimin suddenly feels two arms wrap around her waist, making her jump forward, almost smacking her head against the wall.

“Woah, looks like I caught you off guard there, Unnie.”

She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, but her heart still hammered in her chest.

“Minjeong-ah, I could’ve died.”

“But you didn’t.” The younger girl snickered, giving Jimin’s shoulder blade a small kiss.

Jimin resisted rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, as tempting as it was, because she didn’t want to accidentally hurt Minjeong’s feelings. Funny, because Minjeong never hesitated in doing the gesture when it came to her. when it came to her. She slowly pushes the younger girl’s arms down and turns to face her way, not surprised to see a smirk on her face.

“I told you,” her fingers trace Minjeong’s jaw. “I was going to be done in awhile.”

“Don’t go.”

Jimin arches an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Minjeong grabs her leader’s hand, the one that still had the sponge, and places it against her own body.

“Wash me, too?”

//////

**_“God, her puppy eyes were too hard to resist. We end up using all the hot water every time we share a shower. Minjeong can be such a tease if she wanted to be, which reminds me of that one time at the mall where I had to get back at her.”_ **

When Jimin randomly mentions about wanting to buy a dress, Minjeong doesn’t hesitate to drag her to the mall.

“You girls have thirty minutes, okay? And don’t go too far.” Their manager tells them upon reaching the ladies’ section of the mall. “I’ll be right here.”

“We’ll be close by, Oppa. See you later!”

Minjeong pushes Jimin inside one of the empty changing rooms and tells her to wait. Jimin, already starting to regret agreeing into the younger girl’s antics, lowers herself down on the small bench in the changing room. While waiting, she fixes any stray hairs that have gone out of her loose bun and decides to take mirror selfies. She sends one to Aeri with a bunch of sad face emojis, to which her member responds with “:P.”

The curtains slide open and Minjeong steps in with black cloth folded in her arms.

“Here, try this on.”

“Okay.” Jimin waits for Minjeong to step back out, but she doesn’t. “Minjeong-ah, why aren’t you going?”

“What do you mean?”

Jimin found it hard to discern whether Minjeong was being serious or not.

“I have to get changed, baby.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Minjeong crosses her arms and sits down on the bench.

“I can’t do it when you’re in here,” Jimin laughs.

“Why not?” The younger girl whines, stomping her feet lightly on the floor. “I’ve already seen everything!”

“Minjeong-ah,” Jimin puts her hands on her hips. “If you wanted to see me in my underwear then you should’ve said so, we didn’t have to go all the way here.”

“What are you talking about?” Minjeong cheeks crimson, her eyes wider than ever. “I-I brought you here for the dress! You said you wanted it!”

“Right, okay.” Jimin nods then turns back to the mirror. “You can stay then.”

The older girl looks at Minjeong’s reflection on the mirror, her cheek still tinted pink. She slips her boots off and slowly lifts off her blue and white striped sweater, seeing that Minjeong’s eyes have dropped to her chest. When she unbuttons her jean shorts, the younger girl’s gaze trails lower, unconsciously licking her lips.

After hanging her clothes on the hooks, she unfolds the black cloth, revealing it to be a maxi dress. When she look back at her girlfriend, her gaze averts away from her body. She stifles a laugh and steps into the dress. With the zipper at the back, Jimin could only zip so far.

“Baby,” Jimin calls in the sultriest tone she could muster out, internally cringing in the process, and matches it with a look that drove the younger girl’s heart to do summer saults. “I need some help.”

Minjeong releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding and swallows hard. She takes a step over to her goddess of a girlfriend, slowly zipping the dress shut. She takes a step back and gawks at how the dress clung on to Jimin’s figure as if it were second skin. The dress was sleeveless, showing off Jimin’s narrow shoulders and prominent collarbones.

Jimin turns around and approaches Minjeong in a single stride, pulling her bun off, dark hair flowing down her shoulders in an instant. The younger girl’s mouth falls open, throat immediately going dry.

Jimin fights back the urge to start smiling and teasing the girl, bringing her hand up to cup Minjeong’s face for her final act.

“How does Unnie look, Minjeong-ah?”

////////////

_**“It was the most hilarious thing! She couldn’t utter a single word and actually started crying! I kind of felt bad, but at least it’s something to use against her. She did end up buying me the dress and I treated her to ice cream. All the naughty things aside, Minjeong is the cutest girlfriend ever. She does this thing where she just rambles about her favorite things and grabs on to my hands or sleeves while doing so.”** _

It was a Sunday and the pair was seated in the living room, the TV running an hour long video of Ed Sheeran’s Divide Tour.

“One day, Unnie, I’m going to write my own song so when we go overseas, I can sing it for MYs.”

“Oh, really?” Jimin faces the younger girl and smiles. “How about we have a duet? I can play the piano for us.”

“That could work, too! We can form a band since Aeri-unnie can play the guitar, and Ningning can…”

With the way Minjeong’s eyes shone so bright and how her dimple was showing as she spoke, Jimin couldn’t focus on the younger girl was saying. She just stares in adoration, smiling as Minjeong started to grab on to her sleeves. As she babbles on, she unconsciously holds their hands together, breaks it apart, and holds them together again.

“…and we could do a break dance in between and-“ Minjeong breathes out excitedly, then seems to realize how animated her gestures were becoming. “Oh, I’m sorry, Unnie, I was rambling again.”

“You shouldn’t apologize ever for doing that,” Jimin plants a kiss on the younger girl’s nose. “I could listen to you forever.”

“But not when we go to bed!” Minjeong points out.

“Because that’s sleeping time, baby.”

The older girl leans in to kiss Minjeong neck, then her jaw, and finally her lips. She mumbles an “I love you” in the kiss, to which her girlfriend moans in response.

//////

_**“There was also a time where she’d wake me up in the middle of the night just for ice cream. I had no choice but to get up, she never left my side until I did-“** _

_**“Unnie, where are you?”** _

_**“In here, baby.”** _

_**“We gotta go, we’re late!”** _

_**“Oh, shoot! Well, I guess that’s all for today. I hope I can share more in the future. Until next time!”** _


End file.
